The prior art is replete with games of skill involving pitching an object such as bean bags, washers, coins, balls, horse shoes, pucks and frisbee type objects. These games all test the ability of the player to place the object being thrown into a hole or onto a post. The prior art specifically describes the game called corn hole that challenges players to pitch bags filled with dried corn or plastic pellets onto a playing surface or through a hole on a playing surface that is positioned so it is distal from the player. Another game exists in the prior art called beer pong which challenges players to pitch table tennis balls at targets which are formed in the shape of cups to capture the balls when they land in the cup. Another game exists called shuffleboard, played on a surface having a pitching line which limits the forward motion of the players with respect to the distal end that has prearranged scoring areas. The intent of the game is to position the puck sliding it so that it lands on a scoring position which is distal from the player. The scoring positions have various point values and the object of the game is to score the highest point value and arrive at a terminal value such as 15 or 21 prior to the competitor. The game is complicated by the fact that a player can slide their pucks to land on distal end so that they collide with previously thrown pucks, thus changing the score that would have been recorded at the end of the round of play. There also exists another game which is called bocce where the objective of the game is for the player to throw a ball so that it lands and stays closest to a target ball. The player receives a point for placing their ball closest to the target ball. The game is complicated by the fact that a player can throw their ball to land so that they collide with previously thrown balls or the target ball, thus changing the score that would have been recorded at the end of the round of play.
The issue with the games that are familiar and in the prior art is that no game adequately tests the players pitching skill, hand eye coordination, and strategy of the players.
Based on the existing games there exists a need for a game that combines the various skills and attributes of the games disclosed in the prior art and challenges the players in an easy to use and deploy system which incorporates all the challenges of the prior art games into one game of skill.
Thus, an additional or improved game is needed to provide a means of demonstrating the pitching skill, hand eye coordination, and strategy of the players.